


The Foretellers' apprentices

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Always cake, Is it a dream, KHUX - Freeform, Masters, apprentices, is it not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: The Book of Prophecies said a boy from another world would one day appear, and that he should be trained as an apprentice. In this strange dream, Isa met Master Invy. In this strange dream, Lea met Master Gula. What a strange dream and a strange prophecy indeed...





	The Foretellers' apprentices

When Isa opened up his eyes, he was in a place he didn't know. It was a town, looking a bit like Radiant Garden, with flowers all over the place.

"Oh, hello! I didn't expect to see anyone here. What's your name?"

He turned around to see a woman (a girl, perhaps? Hard to guess her age), her face hidden by a snake mask. She was smiling.

"Who are you?"

The question seemed to surprise her, as if it was unexpected that someone wouldn't know her.

"I'm Master Invy. Are you… from another union?"

"Union?" He repeated, unsure. "I don't think I'm from any union, whatever that is…"

"That's unusual. Perhaps you would like to join one, them, uhm…?"

"Isa. I'm Isa."

"Pleasure to meet you, Isa. So what do you say? Would you like to join an union? Not necessarily mine, I'm not here to self promote." She chuckled, her voice as soft as a breeze of wind.

"What is an union? And where are we? No offense, but I really have no idea of what is going on or what I'm doing here."

She sighed, but he could see a smile on her face. She almost looked… relieved?

"So that day finally came. The Book mentioned that a person from somewhere else would appear, and that it was my duty to take them as my apprentice. I do have a lot to explain, Isa, but let me ask you something first : if I answer your questions, would you like to become my apprentice? I will teach you how to summon and wield a keyblade, and train you to become a Master."

Isa sighed. "It makes no sense. I don't get any of this. I bet that's just some kind of weird dream, anyway. Sure. Teach me. Better go along with the plot of this dream!"

Invy chuckled again, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Her joy was contagious, just like a stupid boy he knew on the real world…

"Let me treat you to a drink, then. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

And he followed her, because why not?

* * *

"Wow! What's this place?"

"Welcome, welcome, apprentice! This is Daybreak Town. And starting today, I am your Master!"

Lea stared at the teenager standing in front of him. He had weird clothes, and a mask hiding most of his face.

"Is that a kitten?"

"That's a leopard! Show some respect, boy!"

"I'm not planning on showing respect to a kid showing up dressed like a kitty and calling himself my Master while calling me  _boy_. Thank you no thank you."

The other boy crossed his arms. "The book said I would find a foreigner and take them under my care, training them! I've never seen you before, so that must be you."

"Do you always believe what's written in your books?"

"That's not any kind of book. That's the Book of Prophecies. All that's written in it is true and will happen."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, I gotta go! Nice chat, kitty, see you around!"

Lea tried to walk away, but in the blink of an eye, the other boy was in front of him (how could he have moved so fast?), a strange weapon in his hand, smirking.

"How about a deal? Let's fight. Beat me, and I'll let you leave. Lose, and you let me tell you the stories of our unions, and how it is important that I train you as my apprentice. Then I will let you decide what to do. And you will stop calling me Kitty."

Lea smirked as well. Up to this day, no one ever beat him. Well, no one but Dilan, Lexaeus, Braig… No one around his age. Except Isa. Once or twice. Perhaps a bit more. But if he ignored those, he was still unbeaten.

"Get me a weapon and let's do this, then… Kitty."

The mysterious boy threw him a wooden sword, and took one for him as well instead of his own weird sword. "On three. One, two… THREE!"

The sound of their wooden blades colliding echoed in the whole street.

* * *

"Should we get a cake or something?" Invy asked very seriously. Isa looked up from his book.

"A cake? What for?"

"Well, it's been a year now! The first anniversary of your training. Don't you think it's worth celebrating at least a little bit?"

Isa shrugged. "You don't have to feel obliged to do that."

Invy let out her signature chuckle. "That's just an occasion to test that bakery that opened up. What would you say about a blueberry cake?"

He smiled. "If that makes you happy. Blueberry is fine."

"Do you wish to come with me?"

"I don't know… I've still haven't mastered this part of the book."

"You never go out save for training. This year, how many people have you met apart from me?"

"..."

"Exactly. I know you are training hard, but… It's fine to take some breaks. Come with me. We might meet other people from Anguis or the other unions."

With a sigh, Isa closed his book and stood up. The beads at the end of his braids jingled as he moved. Invy looked at him with a smile.

"It grew a lot. Your hair, I mean. I like it this way."

"Let's go." He ignored the blush on his face as he walked past her, to the door. She followed him and ruffled his hair with a soft laugh as he walked faster, his face now bright red.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Master Gula, it's been a year! I deserve a break!"

"You have taken so much breaks you actually take breaks from your breaks to train, Lea."

"But I'm not asking for much! A cake. What's a cake in a man's life? Let me tell you, it is the key to happiness. If I am to understand how to save people from this coming war, I have to understand how to make people happy. For that, I need to remember what happiness feels like. And I intend to use cake as the perfect mean for that. Also, you know, we might see Master Ava on our way…"

Lea received the Holy Book of Prophecies, the Foretellers most precious and delicate belonging, right into the face. It was the third time this week. He knew how to piss his Master.

"Leave Ava out of that. And stay away from her. She might actually be the only girl in town you haven't flirted with."

"Hey, that's not true! I've never met Master Invy either. Meaning I've never flirted with any Lady Foreteller! I couldn't lay a hand on Ava anyway, you would slice it right away… Do you intend to tell her what you feel, some day, or…?"

"If we go buy that cake, will you shut up?"

"Cake!"

Lea jumped on his feet and rushed to his Master. Gula started laughing and Lea laughed too. They didn't really have that Master-Disciple relationship, and they looked a bit more like siblings, or just friends. Gula put his hand on Lea's hair and grabbed it when the boy tried to run after a girl.

"Why are you so much of a skirt-chaser anyway?"

Lea answered with a mysterious smile.

"Well, better make the most out of this dream, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Cake!"

The bakery was in sight. However, much to his surprise, a familiar face and a not so familiar one were also here.

The two Foretellers looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't see each other in a year.

"Invy?" "Gula?"

But what to say of the two disciples, who completely froze, staring at each other? They were beyond surprise. They were in deep shock. Their voices covered each other's as they spoke at the same time.

"Lea?""Isa?"

* * *

"Lea, what are you doing here?"

"The question is mine! Nice hair, by the way. I mean it. You look really… Mystic."

"I see yours didn't change much. Do you still style it with a dynamite?"

"Isa, who is this person?" Invy's soft voice interrupted them. "I thought you didn't know anyone here."

"That's Lea! He was… He is… We've been friends forever. I have no idea of why he is here, though."

"We're buying some cake." Plainly told the redhead with a grin.

"Come on, Lea, you know that wasn't the question." Laughed Gula, shoving the boy. "He is my apprentice. The Book said that I were to find someone from elsewhere…"

"... and had to take them as your apprentice." Completed Invy. "I see. We've had the same mission, all that time…"

"I think it's the same with the others. They never mentioned it, but… Ava is hiding something from us."

"And that's something you cannot allow." Sneered Lea, only to get smacked on the back of his head.

"Ira and Aced also look busier than usual. All this time we've been avoiding this topic, when we all had the same task…" Invy sighed, and Isa frowned. She sounded sad.

"Check this out, Isa!" Lea summoned in his hand a keyblade with a pattern looking like a fire. "That one's unique! Nobody managed to get something like that before!"

Isa smirked. "Nobody would want something that ugly, for sure."

"It's not ugly! You're just jealous."

"Yeah, right. Terribly jealous."

There was a silence and they just stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"It's good to see you again, Lea! You have to haunt me up to me own dreams, don't you?"

"What are you saying? If anything, that dream is mine! You are just a filthy squatter!"

And as they were laughing, nothing else mattered anymore. They were just happy to be back together. Like they were always meant to be.

They even shared the cake, along with their Masters, and Lea stayed to sleep over.

All was well.

* * *

Isa opened up his eyes on his room. His real room. He chuckled, sat up and stretched. That was quite an interesting dream, really. Where in the world did he find the imagination to make all that up?

After breakfast, he walked to the place he'd always meet Lea. The redhead was already here, more excited than ever.

"Isa! You would never believe that crazy dream I have! Want to hear it out?"

"I'm sure it cannot be as crazy as mine. And no, I have no interest in hearing what stories your weird mind make up at night, thank you very much."

"But… Fine. But let me tell you that I was way cooler than you. As always."

"And that's how you know for sure that's a dream, right?"

"Shut up!"

They laughed and never mentioned that dream again.

Never mentioned that year again.

It was just a dream, wasn't it?

That was the question Lea often wondered, a bit more than a decade later, as he was training to become a Keyblade Master. That was just a dream. A dream in which he wielded the very same Keyblade as he was now. A dream in which he visited places, and saw people who really existed, although he didn't know back then. In his hand, his Keyblade was as warm and comforting as Gula's smile.

That was the question Isa often wondered, a bit more than a decade later, as he was working on the world destruction. That was just a dream. A dream in which he learnt knowledge that was still very useful to him now. A dream in which he learnt about a war that he was now setting up. In his pocket, the beads jingled in a joyful sound, just like the melody of Invy's laugh.

* * *

"Do you think we did things right?" Worried Invy. Gula shrugged.

"Who knows? We gave them the elements and the knowledge to change the future. The war will happen, Invy. It's written in the book. But with our training… They might be able to save lives. They might be able to save the world."

"Or to destroy it." She sadly added.

"Or to destroy it." He conceded.

"Gula, Invy, did you call for us?" Ava's voice broke the gloomy aura around them. She was smiling, and behind her stood Ira and Aced.

"We did. We need to know something. For this last year, has any of you taken under their care a disciple from another world?"

"I knew it." Ira sighed. "All of us, isn't it? Why doesn't the Master tell us the whole truth, instead of making it look like we all have independent tasks?"

"That wouldn't be much like him not to be mysterious." Laughed Ava. "Yes. I did. My student was a young boy who enjoyed music very much. He taught me very nice songs, too. He is not much of a fighter, but I hope he will be able to help bring peace and soothe people's heart after the war."

"Although the boy I trained pretends he is nothing of a leader, he has the capacities to become one. He is a natural. For now, he is scared of getting too close to people, but I am sure he will eventually learn to fight that fear. He is as good with a gun than he is with a blade, and I know that thanks to my training, he will be here to help and guide people in this war." Ira knew that the boy he trained would do great things. He knew it.

"What about you, Aced?" Asked Invy with a smile. "How was your pupil?"

"Oh, he was one of a kind. I've never met anyone so perfectionist about their job. No matter the task, he will do it to his last breathe if he has to. With the instruction he received from me, I am certain that he will be able to keep people safe in this war. He knows no fear, and would leave no job unfinished."

Invy sighed as she looked at the team of Foretellers.

"Well, the future and the war are in their hands, now. Let's all hope for the best for them."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's another challenge today! Wrote it a while ago. Once again, asked Saphir for a pairing or something, and she came up with this sweet fanart of Gula and Lea / Ivy and Isa, so I wrote something about these duos :D  
> You can try to guess who's everyone apprentice was :p (save for Aced, that's a kind of private joke, so if you get him right I might be a bit concerned and ask you to stop stalking me or something)


End file.
